


Skinny Dipping Fun

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Mermaid AU [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Outdoor Sex, Sibling Incest, Skinny Dipping, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loved waking up in tropical countries. The heat and the sun and the ocean. He hadn’t had those for way too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of sequel to Brother's Keeper

Sam loved waking up in tropical countries. The heat and the sun and the ocean. He hadn’t had those for way too long. 

It was a bonus to be on vacation, instead of running from bullets (or, depending on which way you saw it, _towards_ bullets). He squinted open one eye. The blinds were pulled, but they did nothing to really keep the sun out. It merely gentled it’s light and it was still early enough in the day that it wasn't the heat that had woken him. Not yet at least. It was quite the perfect weather to get naked and stay that way. Sam didn't plan to put on any clothes except possibly some swimming trunks for another week at least. Not that he really needed swim trunks in any case, not when he could swim around in his mer-form alongside his brother.

Nathan made a soft sound in his sleep and pulled the pillow farther over his head, blocking out the light.

Sam found it best to let him sleep. He couldn’t quite remember when they had gone to bed the night before. They had just been talking, then there had been sex. Many, many rounds. Sam dropped a kiss on Nathan’s bare shoulder, before extracting his arm from underneath Nathan’s weight.

The next few minutes he spend shaking life back into it and trying to keep his noises of discomfort down to a minimum that wouldn’t wake his brother.

When his arm was sufficiently functional again, he rolled out of bed and onto his feet. He stretched, hearing his joints pop. Another last look at a sleeping Nathan and Sam stepped out of the house they had rented. To three sides of him the ocean stretched out for miles and miles. On the fourth side, a long wooden walkway lead back to an island. There was no one around at all, except them. And if they wanted to return to the states some time, after their vacation, they would just take their boat and drive over to the biggest island, take a plane from there, back to the mainland.

They were in paradise, well and truly. Sam had dreamed of this, back in the Panama prison and then later on, in the private zoo where he had been an attraction for a couple more years. It had gotten him through the too long days.

The calm ocean soothed him. There was no storm supposed to come for a while, if the weather channel was to believed. Although, if one was going to come they had to move it quickly. Or wait it out on the bottom of the ocean in their mer-form. Sam was fine with either. The last few weeks had helped to make him comfortable with the scales and fins and gills again.

From above him the sun beat down on him, now that he was out of the shelter of their house (not a big house by any means, but as they spend most of their time windsurfing, diving or fishing it hardly mattered). 

Sam strolled over to the end of the pier and sat down on its edge. His feet touched the water and he hissed at the difference in temperature. It was pleasant, but cold every time he got into it. Not that it would truly stop him. He got used to it quickly enough anyway. 

Quickly, he heaved himself off of the edge and the water closed over his head. 

It felt amazing.

A while after the whole ‘being locked in a zoo’-thing, he hadn’t enjoyed shifting his form or being in water too long. There was something to be said for having two working legs after a couple of years being stuck in only one form. That was a thing of a past now, most of the time.

The shift came easy with how often Nathan and him had swum around as mermen in the last few weeks. No place like the ocean to go for a long swim. The water was so clear in these parts that . He could see to the bottom even though here it was around 8 meters deep and covered in seaweed. 

Lazily he moved his tail and watched a swarm of fish flee apart when he came to close. Then he just let himself drift to the bottom, sucking water through his gills and into his lungs. 

Sam moved his fingers through the soft sand. The seaweed tickled his belly and he laid down against the ground, cramming one of his arms underneath his chest to keep a little space between the sand and his gills, so he could still breathe. Then he just enjoyed the low hum all around him of the water and the blood rushing in his ears. There was the low singing of whales far away. Maybe when Nathan woke up they could check them out. Or go exploring the reef not too far away. There were even caves close to the island and one shipwreck they had already visited. It had been half-rotted and filled with bones and all kinds of fish and other mer-creatures that had made themselves at home. No treasures to be found, only broken furniture and some trinkets.

Sam closed his eyes. A fish swam close and nipped at his hair before darting away again.

Some time had passed when he heard a splashing from above him, but Sam kept his eyes closed.

A couple of moments later Nathan drifted down against his back and hummed a greeting into Sam’s neck. Sam smiled.

An arm came up around him and rested on his shoulders, the other crept into his line of vision. Sam snorted quietly and intertwined their hands.  
For a while they rested together at the bottom of the ocean. Nathan was a cozy weight against his back, humming his pleasure once in a while, until Sam heaved himself up enough to turn over onto his back. The seaweed caressed his cheeks like grass and Nathan made himself comfortable against his chest. There was an easy smile on Nathan’s face that Sam leaned up to taste.

A swarm of little fish came closer and nibble curiously at their hands and shoulders before flying apart when Nathan lifted a finger and tapped it against Sam’s shoulder. Then he curled his tail around until the tip of his fins tickled Sam’s cheek.   
With a laugh, Sam shook Nathan off and the chase was on.

Nathan quickly darted away before Sam could catch him around the waist. The grin was wide on his face as he swam around a pillar supporting the pier, staying out of Sam’s reach. Sam laughed, soundless underwater and changed directions, catching Nathan around the waist on the other side and spinning them around. Ever since his time in that zoo he had more control over his shifted limbs, whereas Nathan hadn’t spend as much time as a merman. 

They grappled, skin sliding together and Sam could feel himself reacting to their closeness. After so much time spend fucking lately, he would have thought that his appetite for Nathan would have been sated at some point. It did not seem that way. 

At all. 

If the way he could feel himself harden was anything to get by.

Nathan seemed to be in a similar situation. His cock was peeking out of the sheath in the front of his tail, located up where his groin would be. Grappling turned to grasping hands and then to kissing. Slowly they drifted up to the surface until their heads broke through the water.

“Hey,” Sam said and would have given a little wave if his hands hadn’t been busy holding onto Nathan, who snorted out a laugh.

“Hey,” Nathan returned and kissed him again.

It took a while for them to part again, heady from the other’s taste. “Want to get out of the water?”, Sam asked when they did and Nathan rubbed himself against him.

“Yeah,” he murmured. They shifted in the water until it was only skin, instead of scales, sliding together and Sam could briefly wrap a hand around his brother, making him swear and almost drown when he forgot to tread water.

“Sorry,” Sam said while Nathan coughed.

Technically, they could have sex in their merman-form as well. Sam wanted to, someday. In the tank he had pleasured himself sometimes, in the privacy of his cell but Nathan had not made that experience, yet. He probably found it weird.

Sam couldn’t blame him. 

And without some kind of ground close by, sex in the water was complicated. The wooden pillars supporting the walkway were pretty splintery as well.

Nathan went up first on the pier, feet careful on the slippery ladder, and Sam followed him, enjoying the view of his naked backside. Nathan smirked at him over his shoulder.

He was as hard as Sam, cock bobbing slightly while he walked over to the chest holding the diving gear they didn’t really need. It had come with the house. Now the chest also held some other stuff, like the tube of lube that Nathan took out and which Sam hadn’t known to be there. They had sex anywhere on the island, possibly, but not yet on the walkway. It should have been an obvious option, but the bed was just so _close_

Sam stared.

“You’re such a boyscout,” Sam told him and walked closer until he could press himself against Nathan’s backside.

Nathan stared back. “Are you complaining? We don’t have to go all the way to the house now.” He gestured to the building in question before turning in Sam’s arms. Sam took the opportunity to fondle Nathan’s backside, squeezing the globes in his hands and pushing their groins together. 

“Well… yeah you’re right,” Sam replied and then Nathan’s mouth was on him again, tongue sliding between his lips.

They were both still loose from the night before, so the wet finger that Nathan trailed down his back went in easily once it reached his hole. Sam moaned softly into the kiss. 

Slowly, they sunk to the ground and laid down on the walkway. Sam let his legs fall apart to make space for Nathan between them. 

Then Sam groped for the tube and let some of the lube dribble over his fingers before reaching for Nathan’s cock. It was Nathan’s turn to groan into his mouth and then Sam guided him to his hole. Carefully, Nathan pushed into him. It stung slightly. He was still sore, but he hooked his ankles into the small of Nathan’s back anyway, pulling him in until he was bottomed out.

“Fuck, next time it’s your turn again,” Sam groaned, wiggling experimentally and gasping at the friction. Yep, definitely sore, but damn if it didn’t feel pleasurable anyway. He was sure to feel _this_ for days.

“You make it sound like a chore.” Nathan experimentally rotated his hips, grinding his cock into Sam’s spot and Sam exhaled shakily on a moan. The walkway wasn’t particularly comfortable when he let his head fall back, but Nathan’s weight against his front was nice. With the salty water still drying on their skins, it wasn’t too warm yet. 

Thoughts fled him and he moaned loudly when Nathan pulled out and thrusted back inside, bottoming out again, alternating between long thrusts and grinding the whole length of his dick into Sam’s hole. Sam wasn’t going to complain. Ever. Only moan.

“Fuck, Nathan,” he whined. Some days he felt like he had to catch up years of lacking sex with the way he so _easily_ could get excited. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, but Nathan could still make him come in minutes. Although, to be fair, the feeling was mutual. 

“Yeah?” Nathan’s voice was breathless and he latched onto the side of Sam’s neck, kissing his skin first before sucking a bruise into the same spot.

“Come on, harder,” Sam choked out. One of his hands scrabbled uselessly against the wooden planks while his other caught a hold of Nathan’s shoulder when he pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside of Sam.

“Alight.”

Nathan thrusted into him _hard_ , not holding back until Sam was clinging to the planks of the walkway. 

The sun beat down on them, making them pant as they moved together. There was a thin sheet of salt and sweat on their skin.  
Sam was quite glad that there was no one around as he couldn’t hold in the noises, letting his appreciation be heard to the beach.

Open-mouthed he watched Nathan watch him until they moved together as one, trading open-mouthed kisses until Sam was coming between them. Nathan followed him soon after, spilling into his channel. Sam gasped, while Nathan rocked into him, muttering into his neck. 

“Next time you should stash suncream in that box of yours as well, boyscout,” Sam said. Slowly, his breathe calmed and experimentally he pressed a finger to the skin on Nathan’s shoulder. The mark took a while to fade.

“Fuck,” Nathan said and pulled out, making Sam wince. Yep, even more sore and Nathan’s come was leaking out which was hot and gross at the same time. 

“Already looks painful,” Sam commented and touched the reddening skin on Nathan’s shoulder again. His whole back probably looked like that. 

Fingers touched his shoulder, then his cheekbones. A gentle kiss was pressed on his lips and Nathan grinned down on him.

“You’re not much better off,” Nathan pointed out. Now that he mentioned it, Sam did feel a little too hot. It was time for a drink anyway. Sam nudged at Nathan and they got to their feet.

Salt drifted down when Sam rubbed a hand over his arms. Then Nathan took his hand and he followed his brother into their shared house.

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I will post something that isn't porn :')


End file.
